Of Anguish and Providence
by bleachandidontmeanclorox
Summary: Human, Hollow, Quincy, Shinigami. Set post 1000-year blood war. Ichigo struggles to come to terms with his heritage as well as his place in the world, and lines which have always been concrete will begin to blur. As Ichigo starts to question his choices and his future, he must forge his own path through plots and truths, enemies and friends. Rating likely to go up:language/violence
1. A Foreign Home

**Of Anguish and Providence**

PART I. THE GAME AND ITS PLAYERS

* * *

"A Foreign Home"

* * *

Nothing was clear.

His movements were sluggish and heavy. The air was thick, hot; making his lungs burn and mouth taste of ash. The smell of blood and death filled his nose.

Not many years ago he would not have known death had a smell.

He was incapable of seeing anything concrete; there was only a vague sense of the enemy. A blurry figure suddenly flashed to his left, it had been impossibly quick. He might have even been convinced it was nothing, had it not been for the searing wound that appeared deep into his side.

A gasp escaped his lips as a flash of pain consumed his senses—as of yet the only thing to light up the shadowy surroundings Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo was furious. He was not only battling his physical enemy, but an induced helplessness that prey must feel when circled by predator. There were countless battles in which Ichigo had faced great despair and impossible odds, but this…this was different. His need to protect, the heart he possessed for his family and friends, was failing him.

The gold flecks began to overtake the typical brown coloring of his eyes as blackness spread into the whites. Ichigo's hollow mask appeared unbidden, but he was not alarmed. When he claimed his true Zanpakuto in Zero Division, Ichigo accepted all facets of his being as one. While the hollow transformation was still typically a conscious decision, it could occur instinctively without becoming a hostile manifestation. Its appearance was a testament to his rage, as well as his desperation.

Additional power flowed through his veins, and the pain was forgotten. Ichigo's feeling of helplessness began to recede. Through the fog of his thoughts, one still came clear: He must protect.

His enemy again darted towards him. This time he was quick enough to cross blades, but after three strokes the figure vanished again into the haze.

"Face me you bastard!" his hollowfied voice roared. Ichigo's words sliced through the heavy air as tangibly as his Zanpakuto.

A low, melodic chuckle echoed around him. Other than the brief glimpses during their exchange, it was the first undeniable evidence of his foe.

"Why, Ichigo? Why are you fighting?" the same voice floated out from the darkness.

The pitch and smoothness of the sound made it difficult to determine if it was male or female. A feeling of deep unease and a flicker of doubt twisted within Ichigo. He slowly shifted his weight to his back foot and slightly raised the points of his blades—prepared for another attack.

"I'm fighting to protect!" He fired out, but with slightly less vindication than the moment prior.

"Protect what Kurosaki Ichigo? Whom have I taken? What have I threatened? " The voice remained shapeless, nameless, indefinable.

_Protect what…?_

Soft laughter again pierced the night.

The ambiguity of the situation suddenly began to overwhelm Ichigo, so much so that the white mask of his hollow self vanished. The shadows and mist surrounding him snaked around his ankles and solidified. He was trapped.

_Protect what? Why am I fighting? Who am I fighting? What is this place?_

Confusion and panic set in as the very fabric of the environment warped. The darkness that held him in place crept up his legs, and he began to sink. A being started to materialize in front of him, slowly, methodically, as a sensation of drowning began to take over. The shadows oozed up his chest and neck. Ichigo's fear widened eyes were the last to be devoured by the blackness.

The final image captured was the sadistic grin of a faceless foe.

* * *

Ichigo awoke drenched in sweat. Fear slowly released its icy claws from his chest and reality replaced dream. He sat up slowly, dawn barely breaking across the horizon of the Seireitei. He placed his head in his hands in attempt to shake the remnants of sleep, and felt a warm substance slick onto his forehead. He found a trickle of blood coming out of fingernail shaped wounds on his palms.

It had been like this for months. Every night an unidentifiable threat would torment him physically, mentally. The setting was different, the fights were different, but it always ended the same. He was consumed by darkness.

_Protect what? What _can_ you protect Ichigo?_

His mind continued to wander as he routinely prepared for the day. After going to Zero Division, discovering his true Zanpakuto, his training there, as well as the fights over the course of the Quincy War, Ichigo's power had developed immensely. So much so that following the closure of the war, it was a large risk to the people around him to remain in the World of the Living.

He found his telltale scowl deepening. It was a frustrating contradiction. His power itself was the very thing shackling him from what he always wanted powers for—protecting those around him. He tried to remind himself that his friends and family were far from helpless, and to think otherwise would not honor their strength.

Kyoraku anticipated the possibility of Ichigo's isolation, and had given permission for family members and friends to visit him. And, with a seal placed on his power, he could visit occasionally as well. Even so, the interaction had to be regulated, planned.

He missed home, his friends, and his sisters, even his old man. In addition, living in the Seireitei had some unanticipated troubles. Consciously he would have done nothing differently, but he recognized the value of the bonds with those at home much more clearly now they were restricted.

He thought back on his fight with Aizen, the use of his Final Getsuga Tensho, and the 17 powerless months that followed. Ichigo was no stranger to making sacrifices. He splashed some water onto his face and shook off the excess, casting off his thoughts as well. He was not one to dwell.

"Yo! Ichigo!"

The doors to Ichigo's quarters slid open as Renji's familiar frame appeared. His mess of red hair pulled up tight, a bandana tied around his forehead, and a confident smirk on his face.

"Hmm awake already?"

Ichigo greeted him with a flat look.

"Renji… I'm not supposed to train with you for another few days."

"Welllll. Didn't realize I had only scheduled time!" He shot back indignantly. "I happen to be joining you for Squad 4 training today."

"Because your Kido sucks…" Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"Why you!?"

Renji started an agitated rant about how his Kido was still way ahead of Ichigo's. Ichigo ignored him, a hint of a smile on his face. Bickering with Renji was something predictable and familiar. He finished getting ready and fitted himself with his Zanpakuto blades.

"…And on top of all that, you look like complete hell."

That gave Ichigo pause, but he still managed a haughty retort—

"Ha! Simply proof that I'm training harder than you."

Another argument ensued, but Ichigo knew Renji's observation must be true. The dark circles under his eyes were growing nightly. They exited the Kuchiki grounds and walked towards 4th Division.

Byakuya had grudgingly agreed to house him. Ichigo grinned as he recalled—"…in the guest quarters…towards the back". He concluded it was extremely generous of the poised Head of the Kuchiki clan, given Ichigo's own talent for disorder. While the size and luxury at times felt uncomfortable, it was nice to have his closest friends nearby. As Byakuya's Lieutenant, Renji tended to be around, and when Rukia was not assisting Ukitake-Taichou, she now had twice the reason to stay on the grounds. In addition, it was immediately decided that Ichigo staying in the barracks would only create tension amongst the men.

Commander Yamamoto's agreement to restore Ichigo's power, and his orders for all Captain Class to contribute their reiatsu to do so, were testaments of Soul Society's recognition of Ichigo as a Shinigami. However, his existence was not limited to that of a Shinigami, and the Seireitei was notoriously slow accepting anything it had yet to experience or understand. Ichigo, on some level, was still a hollow, still a human, and still a Quincy, not a member of the Gotei 13.

However, Ichigo's environment was hardly hostile. While there were many who were unwelcoming or fearful, those who he had fought next to, bonded with during battle, were his friends and allies. Toshiro, Kenpachi, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Byakuya, Shinji, and many more supported him each in their own way.

After some recovery he spent his time helping rebuild the Seirietei and rotationally training with different Squads. The rounds provided much needed distraction for Ichigo, and bought time for the Captains to try and define his role in their world.

Renji and Ichigo both let out a long sigh before entering the building marked "4". Renji's kido—volatile at best. Ichigo's…was even worse, which could almost be considered an accomplishment. The goal was to try to control and focus their energy into the healing string of kido. After all, no one had blown themselves up attempting healing techniques.

"Good morning Renji, Ichigo." Isane greeted them as acting-Captain of Squad 4. She was met with a pair of sheepish grins and shrugged shoulder, and she mentally prepared for an eventful morning.

Meanwhile on the Kuchiki grounds, all Captains gathered in Kuchiki Byakuya's private office.

"Are we sure it was the wisest choice to gather here? It would be quite a pain for him to walk in on this meeting, him staying here and all." Hirako Shinji drawled. He had both a dryness and caution that maintained him as aloof and dangerous at once.

"Renji is accompanying him, and will not let him return unexpectedly. That these are not official grounds also made it best for keeping this discussion secret from others." Byakuya answered, eyes lidded and head bowed.

"Can we trust him to keep this meeting confidential?" Soi Fon joined the gathering.

"Are you questioning the integrity of Squad 6's Fukutaichou?" Byakuya's tone was full of his signature calm.

"Hnnn… we mustn't be arguing amongst ourselves. Time is of the essence and there is much to decide." Kyoraku's easygoing attitude did not mask his authority after being revealed as Yamamoto's selection as acting Captain of the 1st division.

"It's not as if we all are not loyal to Ichigo, and Abarai is aware of that." He continued. However, there are reasons other beings are rarely allowed into Soul Society, and for only very short amounts of time."

"There are next to no records of souls retaining any memory of their past upon entry into Soul Society. However if an outsider with full memories, like Kurosaki-san, were to come in contact with a soul he knew from the World of the Living, the consequences could be dire. I'm surprised he hasn't realized the possibility." Ukitake joined the discussion. As the most well read of the group, his findings of human/Shinigami interactions in the histories were key.

"While he doesn't tend to be the most observant," Hitsugaya Toshiro muttered. "He doesn't stay kept in the dark well either. We have underestimated him before on this account, and it might be best to inform him."

"Perhaps the information would be best delivered from someone he deeply trusts, someone who has just as strong a connection to the soul Ichigo would seek?" Shinji added. He understood better than most what it meant to have judgment issued with no defense of character or circumstance. He wanted Ichigo to have the opportunity to make his own choice.

"Isshin was once a Captain himself; he would understand the gravity of the situation" Ukitake agreed, "as well as the turmoil it would cause Ichigo if he found the soul of his mother."

The group nodded in agreement.

"It's settled then. Ukitake, if you might part with your Lieutenant for the task? Her knowledge of the area and connection to Ichigo's family would be well suited. In the mean time I want the Department of Research and Development to devote its best to finding the soul of Kurosaki Masaki." Kyoraku issued.

The group began to disperse, but three remained to address Byakuya in private.

"Kuchiki-Taichou." Shinji's eyes were narrow but gave nothing away. "You are aware of Ichigo's reiatsu raging through the night?"

His eyes seemed to widen infinitesimally, and granted them a reserved nod.

"The size of the grounds and even the seal you placed around his quarters will not be enough to conceal his pressure if it continues growing. It will not go unnoticed much longer." This time it was Kensei to speak up.

"Hollowfication is more than brute power, Byakuya-san. It possesses no logic, no soul; the strength comes from pure instinct." Shinji explained. "We can sense when Ichigo's hollow surfaces every night, and that the force is increasing, indicates that Ichigo instinctually senses a threat. His path is a narrow and dangerous one, and considering the state of the Seireitei, the concerns of the other captains…

Well the fact that you implemented a seal hiding his reiatsu shows you've considered the possibilities. If his nightly turmoil makes itself known, then Ichigo might easily be labeled as a threat himself. We have been his allies from the beginning. We say this to protect him, and caution you."

"Ah."

As the Visored Captains exited the room, Byakuya found himself looking through the window. He wasn't one for entertaining bad omens or auras, and yet, as the afternoon sun rose high and hot, there was a sudden coldness in the air that left him unsettled.


	2. The Beginnings of a Mystery

**Of Anguish and Providence**

PART I. THE GAME AND ITS PLAYERS

* * *

"The Beginnings of a Mystery"

* * *

The scent of slum of the outer Rukongai had always been tangible during the warmer months.

_Nothing has changed._

Rukia surveyed the area, crouched atop an overlooking ridge. Though she had not been sent to her own district, the destitute environment was analogous. Those moments in her life were surrounded by heartbreak, crime, as well as simplicity. Nothing looked or felt amiss from her current vantage point, so Rukia exhaled her nostalgia and proceeded towards the heart of the district.

Over the last month there had been reports of missing residents, as well as general unrest, in increasing numbers. While it was not typical for a Lieutenant to be sent on surveillance, Rukia speculated that she had been sent due to Aizen's use of the Rukongai. Many flaws and loopholes of Soul Society had been painfully brought to light from those events, and the blind eye Seireitei cast on the Rukon districts had proven to be a particular weakness.

There were quite a few rag-tag bands of children and mock families that filled the slums. Some curious, some hopeful, and many frightened looks held greeting for the Shinigami as she proceeded past. In contrast there were also many who wandered meaninglessly about the streets, not even bothering to give her a glance. Rukia was well acquainted with that disposition as well; souls who had endured too much pain or defeat began to embody certain emptiness. The hardships of the outer districts were not for the faint of heart.

Since nothing definite had been reported thus far, she had been instructed to simply survey the area, and make note of any unusual activity. However, the suddenness and frequency of complaint was enough to raise concern, and Rukia wanted to be thorough.

She walked towards the center of the town with an eye out for the best source of information. Every district had a unique rundown where the residents gathered; be it to plot, steal, or simply fight the monotony. And as sure as there was such an establishment, she was bound to find the eyes and ears of the district there.

Soon enough, Rukia came across a dingy building creatively titled "Inn and Lounge" and stepped inside. The low voices and suspicious looks confirmed it was the hub. She could immediately sense the resident's unease with her presence but there was also a clear sense of caution. She was confident none of them would cause her trouble.

"Is there something I could get for you, Fukutaichou?" An elderly but stout innkeeper queried. His approach was respectful but far from welcoming, and his recognition of her rank distinguished intelligence above his peers, which translated to leadership.

She approached the low table he was standing near, and knelt to the floor, back to the corner.

"Perhaps."

The innkeeper warily seated himself across from her. The low conversation, which ceased when Rukia entered, resurfaced throughout the room.

"I'm looking for information." She conveyed, hoping to ease some of his tension.

"I'm not certain I'd be inclined to assist you, even should I have your information, Miss." The politeness only thinly veiled the bitterness in his manners.

"We have been receiving complaints about missing souls. I've come to investigate, and if there is a threat, your cooperation could help the people here." Rukia did not break eye contact as she laid a small bag of coins on the table between them. She was well aware that the community benefit was rarely motivation amongst the outer districts.

"Help from the Shinigami?" He followed with a humorless chuckle. "The Seireitei only comes to the Rukongai seeking to satisfy its own needs. You don't come to investigate threats to us, but potential threats to yourselves. Admittedly your task of banishing Hollows benefits the people, but slaughtering half a population for the lofty goal of 'restoring the balance of souls' is an entirely different matter."

Rukia felt a sickening stomach roll. That was a gray matter she with which she had yet to come to terms. For him to be aware of the details of that event defined this innkeeper as much more than he seemed. Never leaving his gaze, she tucked the toes of her right foot to grip the ground and slightly dropped her shoulders, hands shifting closer to her Zanpakuto hilt.

"However, regardless of your reasons," he continued, "if you can help unravel what is happening here, the ends might justify accepting your aid." Rukia relaxed somewhat but did not abandon her defensive posture.

"I don't have much to offer, but I have seen a pattern connecting the disappearances. The souls who have vanished had already ostracized themselves from the community. They are only noticed to be missing presumably quite some time after the fact. And I would guess there are many gone whose very presence hasn't been noticed in years, much less their absence.

"If something, or someone, were to be targeting souls, those would prove to be cunning choices. And there's something else—past the northern outskirts of the district is something... unnatural."

He produced a dingy napkin and a thin piece of charcoal, and began a rough sketch.

"I can't be confident these two matters are connected, but it warrants a look. Personally, I can't credit any locals for this level of precision. " He handed her the map, and picked up the bag of coins. The innkeeper stood and Rukia followed suit. "Now, if there is nothing else I may do for you, Miss…" He extended the money back to her, a clear indication the conversation was over.

At risk of injuring his honor, Rukia refused. "For several years, the southern 78th district was home for me. I understand more than you know and… Perhaps you're the type of man who could actually put that to good use."

_Besides, his help was worth at least three times that…_

The innkeeper's hooded eyes widened for an instant, and he slightly bowed his head. Rukia responded in kind, and exited, heading north.

Around a mile past the outskirts of the district, the scattered trees began to form the edge of a forest. As the map indicated, there was a dusty path that led to the next district, taking her through the heart of the woods. She increased her pace to a light jog. It was later in the day than she expected, and being caught in the brush after dark that close to the district was risking trouble.

As the miles passed by and the size and number of trees began to grow around her, Rukia tried to focus on her surroundings and not the encounter at the inn. Still, the truth in his words was hard to ignore. Soul Society's policy of allowing souls in the Rukongai to be killed was something of which Rukia had only recently become aware. Maintaining balance amongst the souls was part of the Shinigami's responsibility, and failure to correct an imbalance had dire consequences. Yet, the "disposal" of the Rukon souls did not settle with her either. She recalled the conversation she had when Ukitake first informed her of the event.

_"I understand your discomfort Rukia. You have a strong heart, and I would be concerned if you had no qualms with such a policy. However, it is part of the burden of the Shinigami—part of the burden of any with power—that at times there is a conflict between what we desire and what is our duty. Making choices in such conflict is never a black and white affair."_

She had accepted his words but was still left unsatisfied. Rukia knew she must be approaching the location, and shifted her attention to the dense forest. Something seemed out of place. There was a quiet stillness that was uncharacteristic for the wooded surroundings. She slowed her pace and let her hands hang by her sides, searching for any sign spiritual presence.

The light coming through the branches began to suddenly increase along the path. As Rukia continued forward an opening appeared. What she saw prompted a ragged exhale, and she found herself instinctively clutching the hilt of her sword.

"Unnatural" and "Precise" were the innkeeper's words to describe the scene confronting Rukia. They could not have been more accurate. The area had been cleared in a very large, perfectly symmetrical circle. The trees and foliage had not been chopped down, not burnt, but cleared. There were no sign of stumps, leaves, or ash, just barren ground.

Rukia scanned the area searching for signs of person or Hollow, and noticed a dark material snaking its way along the dirt. She drew her Zanpakuto, and stepped forth into the openness. She knew it put her in a vulnerable position but needed a closer look. As she neared the substance, an acrid smell began to fill her nose, sulfuric and akin to decay and blood all at once. It was standard to bring vials issued by the Department of Research and Develop along on any type of surveillance task, and Rukia's stomach reeled from the stench as she knelt for a sample. She quickly scooped in a portion of the material, which had a tar-like composition.

She rose and retreated from the smell, noticing that it formed exact arcs along the ground, seemingly a pattern. A particularly tall tree at the edge of the sphere seemed like a perfect vantage point, and Rukia used Shunpo to instantly scale the large branches, eager to be out of the clearing. There was a pattern, as suspected, though the figure etched out in black was nothing she recognized. There were six circles formed total, intertwining and overlapping. Four small circles formed the center, each edge touching the other, with two larger circles in opposition overlay the inner design.

Rukia was doing her best to memorize the layout, when a subtle sensation disrupted her senses. Her grip on her sword tightened and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Something was watching her.

She noticed no sign of another being, not any reiatsu, not the smell of a Hollow, not the sound or footprints of anyone wandering out from the districts. She was certain she had not missed any of these things on her approach, but she was equally confident in her instincts. She sensed she was being watched, sensed some sort of essence around her. It felt as if the light between the trees was being slowly strangled out, and a thin tendril of fear wrapped around her insides. Her muscles were taut, ready to battle at any moment.

A sharp beep ripped through the silence, causing her heart to skip a beat. With the disruption, and as suddenly as it had come on, the sensation dissipated. Rukia let out a heavy breath and produced her communicator.

"Yes?" she answered still scanning the forest. Ukitake greeted her from the other side and relayed that a mission of higher importance had been presented.

"I understand." She replied and began an immediate return, disturbed by the entire experience.

* * *

Dull grays lazily turned to blues turned to purples, as the first rays of early summer sun scattered across Karakura Town. With daybreak came slight stirrings of life and the town awakened—a porch light flicked on, a bicyclist delivered the morning paper, a dog barked as it roamed the yard. From atop the Kurosaki Clinic, the whole area seemed so serene, normal.

_Strange…_

Karin sipped her tea as she gazed around. She still couldn't get used to the sight, everyone so blissfully unaware of the happenings of the past years, and almost no one thought twice over the absence of her older brother. He left around the time he should have gone to college anyway, much more believable than the mysterious illnesses or sudden vacations he claimed during the school years.

Still, she wished there were more who missed him, knew how he'd protected them. Only a few were aware of the truth. But then, looking out each morning kept her mindful that not knowing was peaceful, a peace which everyone had fought so hard to maintain.

Karin slid to the edge of the roof and swung onto the second floor balcony. She silently padded downstairs, put away her tea glass, and exited for a run. It was one of the few things that helped calm her mind. The gentle sounds of morning and the rhythmic patter of her feet hitting the ground had a certain hypnotic effect.

She had been too young to remember, but her mother always said she had an old soul. She teased Isshin, saying that although Karin inherited the slate gray coloring from him, the intuitive quality of her eyes _clearly_ came from her side. It was said jokingly, but had progressive truth. Karin carried a burden of knowledge, which came from someone who observed and genuinely saw the world.

Rukia appearance had opened Ichigo's eyes, changed his world, and consequently Karin was sent stumbling face first into the midst of it. So much had changed since then. She gained knowledge from Urahara and Toshiro, overheard conversations her father had, and by watching and analyzing the evidence around her. As time went on, the more danger that surrounded them all, the harder it was to look away.

Karin shrugged off the memories and picked up pace, recalling advice she'd recently received from Urahara.

_"Be aware Kurosaki-san, continuing down this road will only bring danger into your life and uncertainty to your future. I will only honor our agreement for as long as you commit to living in the present."_

He had then proceeded to thump his forefinger between her eyes and and with a wave of his fan informed her that too much scowling would giver her wrinkles, besides. She rolled her eyes, but redirected her energy into her form instead of her typical over-analysis. It had been difficult enough to get Urahara to agree to train her in the first place.

There was rarely a dull morning in the Kurosaki Clinic, and as Karin returned she was met with a more colorful sight than usual.

"Karinnnn!" her father scooped her up in a suffocated embrace. "You know I hate when you go running off alone in the mornings!"

"You would think I'd be gone for ages…" She grumbled and wriggled free.

"Morning, Karin." Yuzu greeted from the kitchen, an entire buffet line present for their breakfast. "What do you think? I made all of Onii-chan's favorites!"

"…"

Her hesitation prompted expectant puppy eyes from both her sister and Dad, which always got the best of her. Her shoulders shrugged and she mustered up her most winning smile. "It…uh…looks great!"

Yuzu beamed and tossed her right arm behind her head, wooden spoon and all.

"I wanted to make sure they tasted perfect for when he comes to visit. Wait…Karin where are you going? You have to try them all!"

Karin waved her off as she walked towards her room. "I'm just putting on my soccer uniform. I promise I'll taste everything before I leave."

Once in her room she quickly started to change and pack a duffle. She needed to hurry if she was going to make her way through the feast downstairs and have time to go to Urahara's shop. After concentrating on the sounds and spiritual power coming from the kitchen, she swiftly lifted her mattress and retrieved a box from a cubby she had cut in a few months prior. Karin zipped the container up in the bottom of her bag and returned to the numerous plates of food.


	3. A Brief Return and Permanent Departure

**Of Anguish and Providence**

PART I. THE GAME AND ITS PLAYERS

* * *

"A Brief Return and Permanent Departure"

* * *

The tea leaves in her glass suddenly seemed fascinating to Rukia. She had relayed every detail of her encounters in the Rukongai to Ukitake, and had received her new mission as well. She sighed. In many cultures the remnants of tea leaves were said to contain one's fortune or future.

_If only…_

Her thoughts were troubled and tangled not only from her discomfort at what had happened during her journey, but also from her Captain's instructions. She felt somehow that she was betraying Ichigo, but did not entirely understand why. It was more of an instinctual feeling than logic. She did not like to withhold things from her friend. Everything seemed a murky grey, and her head started to pound.

"And, Kuchiki-san, you're brother requested to se you before you left, but please be prompt." Ukitake urged. "This is very important."

She agreed, bowed, and excused herself, heading directly to the Kuchiki mansion. She calmed her mind. The laws of Soul Society, her orders, were to protect Soul Society and Humankind. She had to trust in that and in her duty as a Shinigami.

_…and in her honor as a member of the Kuchiki Clan._

She thought poignantly as she stepped into the courtyard of her adoptive home, but a small voice in her subconscious sneered at her, sounding very much like a particular innkeeper.

The lights were dimly lit and the grounds were quiet. It was deep into the night but she knew her brother would be expecting her. As she approached his office, she was not surprised to see a bright light glowing through the rice paper doorway.

"Don't hesitate, Rukia." Byakuya's voice reprimanded from behind the door. "Come in."

She quickly slid open the door and approached his desk, flustered that she always seemed off-rhythm around her imposing older brother.

"Onii-sama." Rukia greeted, and with a curt dip of her head she sat across from him. She silently surveyed the office as he finished shuffling through some paperwork. It had always felt so lonely to her.

Byakuya slid a sealed envelope across the table, which Rukia picked up inquisitively.

"I'd like you to deliver this to Urahara for me." Rukia nodded without hesitation and slipped the letter into the folds of her uniform. "And your mission, its success is of utmost importance…" For a moment there was a crack in his stoic countenance. He was always torn on how much information to give her to keep her safe. "Things are being set in motion." He finally added, cryptically.

"I understand," a blatant lie, she was more confused than ever, but her faith in her brother was strong.

It would need to be.

As she rose to be on her way, there was a slight shudder in the air around her. It was faint, masked even, but she knew it as well as she knew herself. Her eyes widened, and she flashed through the hall to where the feeling originated. A strong but not painful grip halted her movements. She wrenched around in defense but only found her brother.

"Don't Rukia." He cut her off before she could protest. "He's distressed, not attacked. Ichigo sleeps. Your mission comes first."

Her lack of movement was the only thing to betray her conflict. She was confused and fiercly loyall to her friend. All the same, Rukia stiffly muttered her agreement, and to her surprise was ushered no to the Senkaimon, but to the private Kuchiki gateway. She began to feel secrecy either of her mission or perhaps Byakuya's letter, weighing in on her.

She stepped into the light with more questions than ever.

* * *

Rukia had only been gone a few hours when the sun began to rise. Byakuya was truly beginning to questions his actions and loyalties, but knew it was too late to turn back now. There had been so many changes over the past few years. It was only a blink in the scope of Soul Society, but had all acutely revolved around one man.

He habitually smoothed out the papers on his desk and tried to steel his resolve. Luckily he was saved from any additional nagging thoughts, but the approach of his second-in-command. Byakuya inwardly shook his head; his disheveled and nonchalant Fukutaichou was such a contrast to himself. But Abarai had earned his respect, and the Kuchiki Clan Leader had faith that he was up to the trials ahead.

"Enter." The Captain commanded as Renji approached his office. It was the only place he found he could think clearly of late.

"You will be leading our squad through training today, as well as reviewing any incoming reports for the day." Byakuya continued barely looking up as he flipped through the pages of a large leather journal. "And I do not think it wise to attend any additional training in the upcoming days". He added.

A slight twitch of Renji's eyebrows was the only sign of any emotion to his Captain's command. The redhead knew there was some type of meaning here, and that it involved Ichigo, but he was unsure what it was. He agreed without pause, and was dismissed. He started towards the barracks to wake his underlings, and gritted his teeth in frustration. He wondered if all nobles were so obscure or if it was particular to a certain someone. Renji did not like to be kept in the dark with anything, much less something regarding his closest friends. He could sense something brewing, but did not yet comprehend.

Byakuya rose and stretched, making his way to light incense for his late wife, hoping that would calm his rarely frayed nerves. As he gazed at the photo of Hisana, he prayed that her younger sister would be safe, and that she would get the letter to Urahara without fail, and that he would be inclined to break the rules once more for Ichigo. The sweet, subtle smoke did help his mood, and right before he set out for other tasks he sent out one final plea.

_Give me just a little more time, a few more days._

But as was so often, fate was not an accommodating entity.

* * *

Ichigo was once more enraged and confused. His smoky enemy was ever allusive, and every taunting. The smell of the muck around him was more vivid than before, putrid and sulfuric.

"What can you do, boy? You have no idea what I am capable of! I know you better than you know yourself. Every fear, every pain, even the more twisted side of your soul." The watery voice practically purred through the shadows.

As if on cue, Ichigo's frantic brown irises were replaced by a menacing yellow. The transformation was conscious this time, but more complete. His mask had the makings of horns protruding from the temples and did not end at his chin. The liquid white solidified halfway down his chest.

But it was too late; the muck was already claiming him. The swamp-like environment grabbed at his calves with an unyielding strength and sucked him downwards. The scent and the slime were nauseating. In a last desperate attempt, Ichigo felt himself gathering energy towards his forehead. He had not created a cero since his fight with Ulquiorra. It brought back empty but terrific power.

He released a mournful, inhuman howl as well as the red energy, and the darkness swallowed him up.

* * *

Byakuya let out a rare curse and used Shunpo across his home. It had not even been 24 hours since Rukia had left but it had to be enough time. For a split moment there was such power that the air shimmered, crackled, and all sound was sucked out of the air. A cero.

An enormous red beamed ripped through the roof directly over Ichigo's quarters, and consequently through all the subtle seals the Kuchiki Captain had placed around.

Ichigo's blast and reiatsu raged enough to be felt from every corner of the Seireitei. Shinji in particular groaned vehemently, and knew the implications of this outburst. And from Kyoraku's quarters, there was both shock and a dark foreboding. He knew who this was, they all did.

Byakuya appeared through a shredded doorway in time to see an anguished Ichigo, Hollowfied more deeply than usual. He drew his Senbonzakura in defense, but was relieved to see the white exoskeleton liquefy and vanish. There was a dark look of confusion and madness in Ichigo's returned-to-brown eyes as he became conscious.

He looked toward Byakuya with desperation and questioning, but was returned with only a heavy duffle pitched towards his chest.

He turned and barked an order into the destroyed room. "Run." And on one of very few occasions, Ichigo obeyed without question, following Byakuya to the same gateway Rukia had left through just the night before.

"It is not safe for you here anymore, Kurosaki." He knew they only had moments before the captains would show up, ready for any threat. "You will be exited into the cavern beneath Urahara's shop."

"But the World of the Living…" Ichigo replied confused but almost hopeful that by some fluke he could return to his home. "I thought it was not safe for me to stay there either?"

"It is not." Ichigo gave him a blank look. "As I'm sure your could deduce after some time Ichigo, that means I am not sending you there to stay." He could be furiously dense.

Ichigo was then thrust through the lighted portal.

_But if am not to stay in the World of the Living, and I cannot stay here, then…_

* * *

**Note: Hello everyone and apologies for not updating before now! I'm really trying to make sure I develop the characters appropriately and get the plot headed in the correct direction, but things are coming together. Please bear with me and all these "setting-the-scene" chapters. Thank you so much for all the reviews/favorites/follows it is truly heartening! Espcially Higekimaru, your review was perfect timing to motivate getting this chapter wrapped up. Thank you all for your encouragement. Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Reunion

**Of Anguish and Providence**

PART I. THE GAME AND ITS PLAYERS

* * *

"Reunion"

* * *

Moments of speechlessness were an extreme rarity amongst the Kurosaki family, so much so that Rukia found herself uncharacteristically fidgeting. She was strongly fighting the urge to displace the silence and tension within the room, but held her tongue, waiting for the former Shiba Captain to respond to her news.

"Rukia" He began, and while opting out of a formal title, the lack of overzealous father façade indicated he meant business. "I agree to speak to Ichigo about this matter immediately. However, Masaki was attacked by a Hollow, and you and I both know that the chance of her soul even reaching Soul Society is slim. My priority is my family's well being. Which we both know may or may not align with that of the Gotei 13. I will not have this turned into a prolonged affair with such slight odds of finding her soul. It will only serve to reopen old wounds. Regardless of her fate, it has long been decided." Isshin's tone was harsh and unyielding, but the softness in his eyes as he regarded Rukia assured her that his stern manner was directed at the source over the messenger.

"I understand." And she did, both said and unsaid: Watch out for my son. Rukia bowed her head and moved to stand, but Isshin held up his hand and threw her a slapstick grin.

"It's almost 4 am. Now what kind of father would I be if I let my third daughter leave in the middle of the night! Oh and I might recommend your old room, wouldn't want to wake up the twins." Rukia failed to hold back a blush over the not-so-subtle reference to her not-so-secret use of the eldest Kurosaki's closet. She did find herself relieved at the return of Isshin's over exaggerated, jovial persona. She wandered sluggishly upstairs, and didn't even manage to cozy up in the closet, collapsing directly into Ichigo's old bed. She was both physically and mentally exhausted and knew her friend wouldn't mind. Her thoughts grew fuzzy as she buried her face into a pillow. She vaguely recalled it had been weeks since they'd been able to speak, and it was long overdue. The room still smelled of him, and sleep won over.

It wasn't until midday that Rukia awoke to the sound of a very agitated Karin. She rubbed at closed eyelids, willing away her grogginess as the one-sided conversation outside Ichigo's room gained clarity.

"What do you mean I can't come by the shop today?" A muffled but clearly irritated voice filtered through. "Brilliant Jinta, thank you for the insight." Said voice snapped sarcastically as a click, which Rukia correctly assumed was the sound of a phone forcefully closing, ended the conversation.

Rukia furrowed her brows while unsuccessfully attempting to tame her cropped hair. She shook her head in exasperation. The Kurosakis were loyal to a fault, always hiding things from each other assuming it to be in their best interests. She reached for her own phone to report in, and groaned at the time—midday. She dialed in and informed her Taichou of Isshin's agreement to speak with Ichigo, and was ordered to stay in the World of the Living until he arrived the next morning.

Rukia nimbly sidestepped a signature-suffocating hug from her adoptive father, sending him sprawling, and was greeted with surprise and excitement from Ichigo's younger sisters. Yuzu enthusiastically piled lunch dishes for her to eat and snapped a seldom seen glare on her father, which immediately prompted tears and exclamations to his late wife.

"Why would you not tell us Rukia was here?" She demanded.

"Because my lovely daughter, I didn't want you to wake her up." He rushed to give her a hug and was rewarded with a foot to the face, courtesy of Karin. As the raven-nette processed her father's statement, her eyes seemed to lose their sparkle as a stoic and well-practiced expression took hold. She regarded the Shinigami Fukutaichou carefully and wondered if she overheard any of her phone call. Rukia simply blink at her innocently, no stranger to guarding her emotions herself. The younger girl still seemed unsatisfied but shrugged it off in favor of inquiring over her brother.

"So if you're here to visit, does that mean Ichi-nii is coming too?" Karin couldn't help but feel excited at the possibility.

"Actually, I just spoke with my superior." The girls had been marginally informed of Seireitei and the Gotei 13 over the past few years. "And Ichigo should be arriving tomorrow morning for a few days."

Yuzu squealed and immediately gathered her things for a trip to the market. Isshin and Rukia shared a brief but pointed look, which was not lost to the other twin. However, she was once again distracted by the idea of seeing her older brother and idol, and found her signature scowl slipping into a smile.

The remainder of the evening passed as uneventfully as possible given the company. Isshin was fully immersed in manic father role. He spent half of dinner crying to his Masaki poster plastered to the wall and the other half asking when Rukia and Ichigo were going to honor him with grandbabies. Rukia tried to balance her horror at the suggestion with the politeness she felt obligated to present. All the while she struggled to navigate through conversation without indicating her knowledge of Isshin's identity as the former 10th division Taichou and Shiba Clan member, her hunch that a certain someone was in all likelihood being spiritually trained under one Urahara Kisuke, or giving up too much information about the Gotei 13 since Yuzu was by far the most sheltered of the household.

_Damn these people's secrets…_

She cursed and hardly for the first time. But the happiness of their family was tangible, and Rukia found the whole experience rather endearing. However, when they got to Urahara Shoten the following morning, that mood had drastically changed.

"What the hell do you mean he's not coming?" Karin barked at her sensei much more gruffly than she intended, but she couldn't fight her disappointment.

"Hehhehheh well you see…" Urahara chuckled nervously behind his fan. "I'm sorry Karin-san, but he had to depart on an emergency mission. And I must say your brother is in a bit of trouble as well." His tone had turned serious and he folded his fan.

Karin's scowl deepened. "What do you mean, first he's on a mission and now he's in trouble!?"

"Ahh…" He produced a letter from his pocket. "You see I was not referring to your brother."

* * *

The wind howled angrily across muted colors of the desert dusk. It seemed to reflect the mood of Neliel Tu's unlikely and chaotic companion, as he paced in agitation across the counsel floor.

"Grimmjow, if you don't stop that you will wear out the stone…" She stated in exasperation. She sat facing away from the large war room table, and allowed her back to slouch into her chair. The space behind her temples was absolutely throbbing, a frequent occurrence of late.

He slammed his hands onto the table space behind her and brought his face dangerously close to her own. "I don't understand why I should be the one to check on this 'supposed' intruder! What's the purpose of controlling the Adjuchas if we don't use them? And why the fuck am I taking orders from you?" He growled, eyes glittering maliciously.

Nel felt her teeth clenching and her lips formed a thin, hard line. She usually considered herself a patient person but there was something about the blue-haired, hotheaded Espada that got under her skin. She jumped up in a flash of anger, sending the chair skidding backwards and her companion to his heels. Grimmjow responded with shock and rage of his own, his reiatsu started to flare and he reached for his katana. He had only drawn the sword slightly when Nel appeared in front of him. Grimmjow was caught off guard by her uncharacteristic loss of temper, which was more than enough of an opening. Her left hand wrapped around the top his wrist, and with a twist of her arm wrenched his hand over and across his body with enormous strength. The force sent his sword flying and buried itself hilt deep into a pillar near the entrance of the room. She slammed her right forearm into his now unguarded throat and pinned him to the wall, never releasing his sword-arm.

"Because we both sense the power exhibited by this intruder is formidable, and because the Adjuchas can't be trusted to take care of it, and because the number on your back is twice the one on mine!" She took a deep ragged breath to calm her rage, let the fire burning in her olive eyes die down, and took a step backwards. "Besides all you manage to do is complain about boredom and structure, and I thought you might enjoy a good fight?"

"Ha!" He yanked his arm out of her grip, but conceded her final point at least. Grimmjow retrieved his sword and exited directly off the balcony and into the desert night.

Nel stretched her limbs, hoping to release some tension, and reseated herself. There had been many changes in the structure of Hueco Mundo over the last few months. Despite Aizen's nature and everything it entailed, Nelliel had to credit his brilliance. The organization he started in this world was unprecedented, and the chaos that resumed in his wake left them weak and vulnerable. Since the infiltration of the Quincy forces, and with Haribel nowhere to be found, Nel had taken over responsibility of reestablishing order.

It was no easy task. Hueco Mundo was founded on brutality, distrust, and insatiable appetite; a world where you turned your back to no one. The inhabitants of such a place were not easily commanded forces, and despite infinite frustration over her newfound partner, she needed his help.

Nel was about an hour into reading reports when Dondochakka interrupted by adding a substantial stack. They had created an adequate system for record keeping and reports across the desert, but sorting through the information was a never-ending battle. Nel's two Fraccion would listen and record weekly reports from the lower hollows and Adjuchas; the penalty for missing said reporting was death. Nel sighed at the thought. It seemed the only guarantee for compliance was the threat of mortal punishment. She allowed Grimmjow to be the enforcer and opted to make sense of all the data, roles that suited each other just fine.

She rested her elbows on the table and let her hands cover her temples. The growing mounds of paperwork started relentlessly staring at her when she noticed Dondochakka fidgeting.

"Is something the matter?" Nel inquired.

"Well…um… I know it is not my place..." Nel gave him an encouraging look, signaling that he continue. "But I think it might be worthwhile to look through a few of these. The content is a bit…uhhh alarming." He indicated a separate, smaller bundle that had come in from the most outlying regions of Hueco Mundo. She grabbed the first sheet of parchment and began to read.

Despite the lack of order in their world, geographically speaking there was a loose—some overlap was allowed depending on strength—rank amongst the hollows. The outer edges were reserved for newly formed hollows. The place was desolate and blood soaked. The hollows whose appetite extended past that of souls, and included their own kind, saw this area as a kind of feeding grounds. They would prey on the disorientation and confusion of the new hollows. If the new hollows were adept enough to survive and only had an appetite for souls, they tended to reside only in that area but could frequent the World of the Living or Soul Society. However the strongest hollows, the ones that did eat their fellows and ascended to Menos, would then migrate inwards. The lowest ranking Menos, the Gillians were restricted to roaming the forests of Hueco Mundo.

The Adjuchas were a bit trickier. Some resided in the forests with the Gillians, which provided easy access and control over the creatures, and some would simply roam the desert out of preference. Others, whose appetite for hollow persevered, would search both areas in search of meals. These Adjuchas were less common, and if strong enough would further ascend to the rank of Vasto Lordes, whom had leave to reside in the most inner part of the desert if they so wished. The introduction of the perfected Arrancars had muddled up this system, but it seemed most in that particular facet of were destined to be a short-lived. As far as either Nel or Grimmjow knew, they were the last.

The hours flew past as Nel pored over the recommended reports. It seemed that the outer regions were in complete chaos. Every newly formed hollow was appearing unquenchably bloodthirsty. The accounts had come from but three veteran hollows who had survived, but were quickly planning on fleeing to the World of the Living, stating they'd rather risk the Shinigami. The new hollows appeared to be even less sentient than usual and after feasting on their fellows, were setting their sights inward. Some had even ascended to Gillians within hours of their original conversion.

_Alarming indeed._

Nel reached for the towering stack that included reports of the outer forest and began to scan, when an arrogant and oh-so-familiar voice echoed through the room. She inwardly groaned. She had desperately hoped for more than a days reprieve.

"Nelliel!" He called triumphantly, knowing she hated when he yelled during her reads. "You might be surprised to see what I found getting whipped like a pup out in our desert."

"Oi! I was handling it just fine!"

Nel's head snapped up. She knew that voice.

"Ichigooooo! I can't believe you're here" Nel beamed and launched herself into a hug. His vertebrae audibly cracked as Ichigo was quite literally crushed by his friends embrace. He mumbled something about oxygen, and stared towards the ceiling acutely aware of one—or more accurately two—things very different about Nel in her adult form and presently squished towards his face. She, however, did not notice a thing and grinned widely as she released him. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and curled his lip in annoyance. Moments like these he was convinced his partner's position of Tres Espada had to be some type of accident.

"Why the hell are you here anyway?" He bluntly interrupted. While he was somewhat appalled by the exchange of affection, he was a bit relieved to see Nel's behavior returned to normal. Her temper was rare but damn scary, though he'd be dead before admitting it.

Ichigo sheepishly rubbed his muscles where neck met shoulder. "That's a bit of a long story…" And he began to relay the past months worth of events leading up to his arrival.

* * *

**Ok so first of all I'm really really sorry my once a week update got blown to hell this round. Also, for those of you coming back to the story you probably noticed that a couple of chapters have been combined. Sorry to overlap the content from the last chapter into the new stuff. I was pretty frustrated with the quality my last update, but I think it's better off if I release longer and better-rounded chapters at a bit slower pace. I will still try and keep it to once every 2 weeks, though. **

**Fire0770—I definitely have quite a few moving parts for this story, so I hope I can bring them together in a way that's both comprehensive and unpredictable. Thanks for the support! **


End file.
